


So sick

by MoiraShipper



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Norribeth, Post-Film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: Post TCBP. The aftermath for commodore Norrington after chasing Jack Sparrow and, losing his ship.





	So sick

**Author's Note:**

> Have a good read. Comments please!

_And I'm so sick of love songs, so tired of tears_

_So done of wishing that you were still here_

_Said I'm so sick of love songs, so sad and slow_

_So why can't I turn off the radio?_

**So sick-Ne-Yo**

 

Commodore James Norrington stared at Port Royal as it began to emerge amidst the sea and he closed his eyes, leaning his back against the wall of the ship he was in. That wasn't his, because now what remained of the HMS Dauntless was at the bottom of the sea, after he and his crew had been attacked by a hurricane while chasing the pirate Jack Sparrow.

He was sick of all that, from the ruin his life had become since the pirates' invasion to Port Royal a few weeks ago. He had lost his ship, his reputation, and worst of all, he had lost the love of his life to Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann.

He hadn't cried in a long time, since he had been a boy, preparing to become a sailor and go through the hard and cruel training, but at that moment, seeing Port Royal, he thought of Elizabeth with her beautiful smile and he felt his eyes burn, he loved her so much. He knew he had to make a decision when he arrived.

James took a deep breath, watching the group of people waiting for them on the docks, among them some of his colleagues, Lord Beckett, Governor Swann and his daughter and the image of Elizabeth, beautiful in her dress and smiling, relieved to see him, made his love increase, but also, it cut his heart because he would never have her and he closed his eyes again for a moment.

He was so sick of it, of thinking that she would go to his arms, deluding and humiliating himself.

When Elizabeth saw Commodore James Norrington among the rescued from the HMS Dauntless's shipwreck, she felt a great relief, raising a hand to cover mouth and smiling, her heart lighter.

"James... Thank God."

Things between them had been complicated since the end of their engagement, where she had chosen to be with Will, but Elizabeth knew there was a part of her that loved James, and even with her choice, that feeling would continue therr and she wanted to see him well.

When James disembarked, being greeted by the group, Elizabeth stopped in front of him and, to everyone's surprise, she hugged him tightly, ignoring the etiquettes and feeling his warmth.

The Commodore felt his heart melt for a moment, allowing himself to feel the comfort of her arms, to know that he had survived and to be able to feel her sweet scent, and he wrapped her with one arm, caressing her hair for a moment running his fingers through her hair.

"James, I'm so glad to see you well." She murmured in his arms, raising her head and looking at him with a smile and James gave her a small smile, caressing her hair one last time, before releasing her slowly and murmuring to her:

"I'm happy to see you, even if it's for the last time." And seeing her shocked look, he told her honestly, his voice hoarse, "I'm sick of this Elizabeth, to be near you and deceive and humiliate myself, thinking that you're going to love me someday... I hope you're happy with Mr. Turner."

And he passed by her slowly, going toward Lord Beckett and then pulling off his hat and handing it to him in resignation, abandoning the british navy, and walking away with his broken heart and Elizabeth closed her eyes, turning her back and covering her mouth with one hand, feeling part of her heart break because he was wrong about her feelings for him. The problem was that she didn't know what she wanted.


End file.
